


Delirium Enigmatica

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic, someone had to write it and it might as well be me, there needs to be more prosatch, well more like Jared is being whiny about a cold but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Jared's not feeling well, but Satch is a bit confused because he's acting disproportionality loopy for such a low fever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this pairing needs more love, and if that means more cliche fluff pieces, then so be it. Famous last words, I know, but still. Anyways, thank you, please remember this is only about the Asagao characters and nothing more, and enjoy~!

“You doing alright?”, Satch asked softly as he entered the dark dorm. His only response was a soft groan. He took that as a no.

“I grabbed you some orange juice on my way here,” Satch went on. “And some ramen, figured that might be good right now.”

Still no response from Jared, just another groan as he turned a bit. He seemingly decided the couch was more comfortable than his bunk while he was out and had moved accordingly.

Finally, as Satch was sitting the orange juice down, Jared finally weakly muttered something

“Do you think you could-?”

A quick glance at his roommate, and back at his bed. All the pillows were still on it, despite him no longer being there. Before he could finish the request, Satch had already grabbed the thin pillow he’d once mentioned to like best and turned back towards Jared, who looked briefly stunned before smiling.

“You're amazing,” he muttered, sounding almost delirious.

Satch rolled his eyes. “I thought you said your fever had gone down. Now, can you raise your head up for a second?”

Jared pouted as he complied, and Satch slid the pillow behind him. “No, it went back up, it's at 37.9 now.”

“I'm not entirely certain that qualifies as having gone up,” he muttered under his breath.

A slight chuckle. “Just don't go again,” Jared almost whined. “I missed you.”

Quickly, Satch pressed the back of his hand against Jared’s forehead. “Are you sure it's that low?”, he questioned. “I mean, you don't feel warm, but you sound pretty out of it.”

“No, it's not that, I just…” Jared paused for a moment as if carefully considering what would come next in that sentence. He then grabbed Satch’s hand as he began to draw it away and gave a tired smile. “I appreciate you. I'm glad I have someone watching out for me when I feel bad.”

Satch started to wonder if it was the room that was hot more than Jared was. Maybe he should open a window? No, that might just make it worse, it wasn't exactly cool out there either.

“Um, well, you would do the same for me,” Satch responded, looking around the room once more. There was a barely touched water glass sitting on the table, the same he’d gotten Jared before he left.

With a sigh, he handed the glass to Jared. “Please. It'll help.”

“Okay, fine.” Jared downed the glass at speeds that made him entirely certain he just hadn't drank anything because he couldn't reach the glass, not because he wasn't thirsty. But still, he sort of pouted as he set the glass down too close to the edge of the table. “Happy now?”

“Terribly,” said Satch in a deadpan, as he realized Jared was still holding his hand and it was seriously impeding his ability to help. “You can… let go now, you know.”

“But I don't want you to go,” Jared repeated forcefully, like it answered everything.

Satch let out an exasperated chuckle. “I'm not going anywhere, I was just going to pour you some of that juice.”

“You don't have to,” Jared muttered, going back to sounding half asleep. Was his fever coming back? He looked rather red. “I just want someone beside me, it's nice.”

Oh, that was it. Satch should have known. Given his rather, from what he could gather of what few bits Jared was willing to share, lonely childhood, it'd make sense he’d be like this. But he usually seemed fine when he got sick, why was he acting so clingy with just a cold?

Either way, he wasn't about to deny him. Squeezing his hand, Satch awkwardly sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Not the most comfortable of positions, but it would suffice. If it brought joy to Jared, who kept up that dazed smile, it was just fine.

After a moment, Jared adjusted himself and tugged on Satch’s hand, as if to grab his attention. As he looked up, he saw a more familiar expression on Jared’s face: a mischievous smirk.

“So, I've been thinking…”

“That's dangerous,” he teased, and Jared rolled his eyes before letting out a pained groan.

“No, this is serious,” Jared assured him, but Satch seriously doubted that. “So maybe, do you think when we get married I could take your name?”

Wait, what. What? He didn't actually say that, did he? But, no, he didn't know how he could mishear something so badly.

“Um, well, can you remind me; when did we get engaged?”

Jared giggled in a way that sounded entirely too delirious for such a low fever. “Other day, at the meeting, you let me have the last pizza bagel.”

Vaguely, he could remember Jared saying something to the effect of “marry me”, and him just giving some thoughtless answer, he couldn't even remember what he said. Honestly, he was surprised Jared remembered that at all, he was pretty sure he'd said the same thing to PBG not too long ago. And Paul. And Jirard. Honestly he'd probably proposed to the whole club by this point. Twice.

“You realize that's an irreversible act of true love, right?”, Jared questioned in a sing-songy voice.

Satch let out a sigh and leaned over to kiss Jared’s forehead. God, Jared was confusing, and he certainly could never have any idea how seriously he was taking it. “Alright, fine. You can be Jared Drakes, would that make you happy?”

“Terribly,” Jared muttered, throwing an arm around him as he started to pull away. “I wouldn't ask you to take mine, you deserve a better name.”

In the morning, even in an hour, Jared would probably act like he’d never said any of this. But right now, he was smiling, and he wasn't sure if that made it worse or not.

Maybe he could get an answer out of him while he was in such a clingy mood. “How much do you mean any of this? Like, you’ll kiss me, but then you’re right back to acting like we’re nothing more than friends the next minute.”

Jared’s arm dropped away. “You- you mean…” His smile dropped off his face like a stone. “Oh. Do you not like me? I thought you…”

He pulled a blanket up to cover his face. “Sorry! I thought you didn't mind!”

“I only mind you not being straightforward,” Satch countered. “I don't mind it, but only if you’re actually serious here.”

“I… agh! I don't know how to do that, okay? I do like you, it's just…”

Satch glanced around the room. Was he missing something? Some blatant hint to finish his sentence?

He closed his eyes. No, he didn't need to find an answer. It was already there.

“You don't know how to say that?”

“I have no clue how to say any of it,” Jared muttered. “Like… Seriously, I don't.”

Sitting back down, Satch put a hand on Jared’s arm, dramatically thrown across his forehead. “Take your time. You’ll figure it out.”

“So you like me, then?”, Jared interjected, sounding a lot more cheery.

“Yes?”

“Great! Oh, can you get me that orange juice?”

Satch sighed. What had he gotten himself into, exactly?

Well, Jared was smiling bright enough to blind someone, so he didn't mind it, whatever it was. 

 


End file.
